eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferocious Roar
Ferocious Roar is an original realistic Lion Roar sound effect created by Disney This sound effect will replace Jumanji Lion Roar in the Disney Pixar Monsters, Inc. franchise. This sound effect is portrayed by James MacDonald whereas Jumanji Lion Roar and Jumanji Lion Growl and Cinderella Lucifer Meow are portrayed by June Foray Info * First recorded: 1941 * Creator: James MacDonald * Owner: Dumbo (1941), Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University (2025-present) * Origin: United States * First heard: 1941's * Library: The Disney Sound Effects Collection Description Debuted in Dumbo in 1941. Used In TV Shows * Elliot Moose * The Flintstones * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Monsters at Work (Used for Sulley when he roars.) TV Specials * Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) Movies * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Used for Beast when he roars.) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Dumbo (1941) * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) (Used for when Jack Black when he fights with the snake.) * Jumanji: The Next Level (2019) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Melody Time (1948) (Used in a high-pitched version for when young Pecos Bill roars.) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Used for Sulley's roar as of the 2025 version re-release of Monsters, Inc.) * Monsters University (2013) (Used for Sulley's roar as of the 2025 version re-release of Monsters University.) * Napoleon and Samantha (1972) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Trouble (2019) Shorts * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) Video Games * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: The Video Game (2027) (Used for Lambert the Sheepish Lion when he roars.) * Sleeping Beauty: The Video Game (2029) (Used for Lambert the Sheepish Lion and Prince Phillip when they roars.) * Monsters, Inc. Interactive Story (IOS) (Used for Sulley when he roars (replacing Jumanji Lion Roar).) * Kingdom Hearts 3 (Used for Sulley when he roars (replacing Jumanji Lion Roar).) PlayStation 4 * Lego The Incredibles (2018) (Used for Sulley when he roars (replacing Jumanji Lion Roar.) Microsoft Xbox One * Lego The Incredibles (2018) (Used for Sulley when he roars (replacing Jumanji Lion Roar).) Commercials Theme Parks * Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor (Theme Parks) (Heard in the Pre-Show when Sulley roared in the door back when there were scare floors (replacing Jumanji Lion Roar).) Promos Trailers * The Young Black Stallion (2004) (Trailers) TV Spots Other Media * Baby Einstein Videos (Used for Issac the Lion when he roars.) YouTube Videos Image Gallery * Main article: Ferocious Roar/Image Gallery Variants of Ferocious Roar * Standard version debuted in Dumbo (1941) * High-Pitched version debuted in Melody Time (1948) (this version of Disney's Ferocious Roar sound effect does sound slightly like a horse neighing) * Short version debuted in The Jungle Book (1967) * Long version debuted in Bednobs and Broomsticks (1971) * John Goodman vocal version and Deep-Pitched version debuted in Monsters, Inc. (2001) Audio Samples (Ferocious Roar with Normal Version.) (Ferocious Roar in Monsters, Inc. with John Goodman Vocal Version in a Deep-Pitched.) Category:Sound Effects Portrayed by James MacDonald Category:Monsters, Inc. Sound Effects Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Baby Einstein Sound Effects Category:Pixar Sound Effects